


February 10: Treason

by Sparky_Young_Upstart



Series: MARVELous Valentine's Day [10]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Budapest, Drama, F/M, Nazis, Valentine's Day, WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Young_Upstart/pseuds/Sparky_Young_Upstart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin and Anna make their escape from Budapest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 10: Treason

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this on mobile, so apologies if the formatting goes a bit wonky.

Anna was just putting the finishing touches on the bedspread when she heard a knock at the door. She froze. It couldn't be the Reich coming in to take her - could it? Had they found her out? The concierge had said that he wouldn't tell them she was still there, but would he really risk his life over a single maid? She was easily replaceable, and it wasn't like the other girls she worked with hadn't been vanishing overnight. She swallowed and straightened up. Well, if it was them then she would just lie. Her last name wasn't Gittleman, it was Browning, and she certainly hadn't moved to Budapest from Palestine with her parents six years ago, and they must surely be mistaken.

The knocks came again, harder, but a voice as well. "Anna, it's me," the British voice said. Anna sighed with relief and flung open the doors to see her beloved Edwin standing there.

"Oh Edwin, thank God, I thought they had come for me..." She trailed off when she took another look at him. He looked frightened and disheveled, which was shocking for somebody who had gained a reputation in the area for being the only Brit who managed to keep his class about him during the war. Anna's fear crept back. "Edwin, what's wrong?"

He forced a smile. "Nothing dear. Er, in fact, you need to pack your bags." He took her hand and pulled her into the hallway as they hurriedly made their way to her own quarters. She still sensed that something was amiss, however.

"Did your general finally sign the letters?" She asked as they got to the room.

"Well, I did get the letters, yes. Is this yours?" He held up a coat and Anna nodded. He tossed it into a bag and began busying himself with gathering the rest of her items. He wanted to be out of there before -

"JARVIS!" came the cry down the hall.

Anna looked out the door and saw a British man decked in full combat gear storming down the hallway, and suddenly she understood what Edwin had done. She quickly closed the door and locked it, then turned to Edwin. "Hide," she whispered. He looked around but didn't move, and Anna took it upon herself to shove him into the closet and slam the door closed.

The general stomped up to the door outside and pounded his fist on it. "Open up Jarvis! I know you're in there!"

Thinking quickly, Anna pulled off the top of her outfit and mussed up her hair before opening the door a crack. "Jo napot, sir. I think you have the wrong room. These are servant's quarters."

"Don't play dumb with me, madam. I know you've got my thief of a butler in there and you can't keep me out." The general shoved the door open, and his eyes fell upon Anna in her undergarments. She shrieked at the top of her lungs!"

"Sir! How could you! You cannot just force your way into a woman's quarters when she's in such a state of undress!" She grabbed a pillow from her bed and began to smack him with it. "Shame on you!" The general tried to get further into the room, but as he looked around he saw other doors opening and other maids poking their heads out. There was no way he was getting in.

"Fine!" he snapped at Anna. "But you tell your goy that he's not getting away from the Crown that easily."

Edwin and Anna waited fifteen minutes after the general had left before sneaking away on their own. They didn't stop holding their breaths until they were on the ferry and crossing into British waters. Anna didn't say anything about what Edwin had done, as he clearly didn't want to speak of it. She knew he had sacrificed a lot for her. Even when they got to England he was likely to be tried for treason. And yet he still saved her knowing full well the consequences.

When they had fallen for each other Edwin had said that he would never leave her side. She had never seen someone go to such great lengths to keep a promise.


End file.
